left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Rifle
The Ruger Mini-14 hunting rifle is the most accurate weapon in the game. It is semi-automatic and has an attached scope. It is still accurate when not using the scope, however movement of any kind severely lowers accuracy. It holds a 15-round magazine with 180 rounds in reserve and has the unique ability to shoot through almost any surface in the game, allowing the hunting rifle to take down Infected or save pounced or constricted teammates hidden by objects, walls, or floors. It can hit several enemies at once if they are lined up properly. It is no more accurate when the user is crouching. Zoey is usually shown in official media with this weapon, and her AI almost always grabs it when it is available. Basic Information The weapon fires as fast as the player presses the fire button, but distance is the key to this weapon. It is primarily effective at longer ranges and open areas. Players using hunting rifles are very effective when working with players using pump shotguns or auto shotguns: the player with the hunting rifle kills Infected at long ranges, while players with shotguns provide close range protection. The hunting rifle is still useful at close ranges due to its high damage that usually kills common Infected in a single hit, but the other weapons are more effective for groups of very close Infected. The hunting rifle is only moderately effective against the Tank, but has the bonus of allowing the user to attack the Tank from a longer distance, where the Tank is less of a threat. On the other hand, the weapon's accuracy is terrible when running, which makes the hunting rifle less effective than pistols when you need to run and gun. The hunting rifle can shoot through ceilings, floors, and walls. However, it can only penetrate one obstacle and it must be part of the map's world geometry (a brush). Model-based entities such as dumpsters, cars, etc. cannot be penetrated. Because of the gun's large reserve of ammo, it is more viable to fire blindly at walls in order to kill boomers or smoker when they are heard compared to the auto shotgun or the assault rifle. The hunting rifle is more effective against mobs than is initially obvious. Its ability to "one-shot" any number of Infected in a straight line is something the other weapons struggle to do, and in narrow hallways the marksman of the group can wipe out entire mobs by himself. Even wild-firing into an onrushing horde can be more effective than using pistols. If you are playing with computer players only (all AIs), then you should be Zoey if you want to use this weapon, because she will choose this weapon on her own. If you are one of the other survivors, then you will end up with two hunting rifles. This would create an unbalance in the team. It is suggested that no more than one hunting rifle is used in one group as it is more of a support type of weapon than anything. In summary, this weapon is designed for long ranges and high damage per shot. Because of its basic design, the hunting rifle is not obviously useful in mundane horde situations or at easy difficulties, but it does shine at killing Special Infected that are: * Far away * Amidst or behind the horde * Behind obstacles or very often, all of the above. The hunting rifle is thus an immediately respectable support weapon, with some unique qualities that also make it possible to keep pace with the other weapons (see Tactics below). Tactics # The hunting rifle is simultaneously the most and least accurate weapon in Left 4 Dead. While moving (unless you are using the scope) or taking damage, each shot is almost guaranteed to miss. Pistols are generally more effective while on the move or being hit. Using the rifle's scope while moving is another useful option, and allows the player to quickly cover the team without stopping. Note that activating the scope tightens the crosshairs faster than standing still. # Every hit is a guaranteed kill. So, for the hunting rifle, headshots are wasted on Common Infected. Aiming at the chest affords the best chance of striking many infected in a line. # Although the hunting rifle boasts considerable stopping power against common infected, its power is mitigated against Special Infected. Aim for the head to compensate. # Fire slowly. Although the hunting rifle has a good rate of fire, firing quickly is only effective on the Tank or Witch, both of which require multiple shots to kill. Conversely, more than one shot fired into a line of common infected is wasted. # Reload strategically. Although this is generally true of every weapon, firing fifteen quality shots with the hunting rifle during a minor horde event is fairly rare (following #4). Be aware that the hunting rifle takes significantly longer to reload than the assault rifle, and cannot be canceled like the auto shotgun, so keep your magazine full enough to protect team members from special infected. # The hunting rifle is a one hit kill on the horde, no matter how much HP they have (the rifle does about 75 damage per shot, the horde has 90 health on expert, and the hunting rifle still kills them in one hit). The rifle does kill any number of zombies in the horde by penetrating, as long as they are appropriately lined up. Trivia * The Mini-14 is a lightweight, semi-automatic carbine manufactured by Sturm, Ruger and Co. since 1974. It fires both the .223 Remington and 5.56x45mm NATO round, and realistically should have the same stopping power as the M16 (though due to the differing gas systems, the recoil differs). The mini-14 is in essence a rifle based off of the M14, the name derived from the larger rifle. Although most commonly used as (and called by Ruger) a "Ranch Rifle" for small game hunting, many countries have adopted it as a paratrooper or military rifle, often with burst or full-auto firing modes. The Mini 14 comes out of the box with iron sights, but several third-party manufacturers make scope mounts for it that clamp onto the receiver. The magazine size in-game in reality holds 10 rounds, although magazines are available in 5, 20 and 30 round capacities. A variant, the Ruger Mini-30, fires the 7.62 X 39mm round used in the AK-47 and similar rifles, not to be confused with the 7.62 X 51mm/.308 Winchester used widely in main battle rifles and marksman's weapons, including the weapon's basis: the m-14. * Ironically, unless the weapon is heavily modified, a mini-14 from the box is renowned for having extremely poor accuracy (albeit extreme reliability) due to the rifle's thin barrel, which upon heating up from continuous fire, actually whips per shot. Common fixes for this problem include a lower supporting strut, a shortening of the barrel (increasing its thickness is difficult due to the gas block at the end of the stock), as well as several bedding modifications to the stock itself--all of which seem to be missing from Left 4 Dead's hunting rifle. * The Hunting Rifle is based on Counter-Strike's SIG 550 sniper rifle. Its "price" in the gun's weapon file is the same as the SIG's, and it references the SIG 550 in its "animation" listing. * The words "Patriot 809" are on the metal part that is just before the scope. * Contrary to popular belief, the hunting rifle will NOT get you the Cr0wnd achievement (killing the Witch with a single headshot). Category:Weapons